Resources for Digital Librarians
The Resources for Digital Librarians page was created as a contribution for Drexel INFO 521 Professional Development Wiki Page to provide open-access professional resources for digital librarians. Resources for Digital Librarians *The Internet Archive The Internet Archive is a 501©(3) non-profit that was founded to build an Internet library. Its purposes include offering permanent access for researchers, historians, scholars, people with disabilities, and the general public to historical collections that exist in digital format. *National Archives The National Archives and Records Administration (NARA) is the nation's record keeper. Of all documents and materials created in the course of business conducted by the United States Federal government, only 1%-3% are so important for legal or historical reasons that they are kept by us forever.Those valuable records are preserved and are available to you, whether you want to see if they contain clues about your family’s history, need to prove a veteran’s military service, or are researching an historical topic that interests you. *World Digital Library (WDL) will make available on the Internet, free of charge and in multilingual format, significant primary materials from cultures around the world, including manuscripts, maps, rare books, musical scores, recordings, films, prints, photographs, architectural drawings, and other significant cultural materials. The objectives of the World Digital Library are to promote international and inter-cultural understanding and awareness, provide resources to educators, expand non-English and non-Western content on the Internet, and to contribute to scholarly research. *Library of Congress Digital Collections & Services The Library of Congress has made digitized versions of collection materials available online since 1994, concentrating on its most rare collections and those unavailable anywhere else. The following services are your gateway to a growing treasury of digitized photographs, manuscripts, maps, sound recordings, motion pictures, and books, as well as "born digital" materials such as Web sites. In addition, the Library maintains and promotes the use of digital library standards and provides online research and reference services. *Library of Congress Free E-Resources Online Catalog The catalog also provides information on a variety of topics that may be accessed anywhere. *Project Gutenberg - Free ebooks Project Gutenberg offers over 42,000 free ebooks: choose among free epub books, free kindle books, download them or read them online. We carry high quality ebooks: All our ebooks were previously published by bona fide publishers. We digitized and diligently proofread them with the help of thousands of volunteers. *ALCTSCE YouTube Webinar Channel Free webinars from the Association for Library Collections & Technical Services (ALCTS). Periodicals D-Lib Magazine is an electronic publication with a focus on digital library research and development, including new technologies, applications, and contextual social and economic issues. D-Lib Magazine appeals to a broad technical and professional audience. The primary goal of the magazine is timely and efficient information exchange for the digital library community to help digital libraries be a broad interdisciplinary field, and not a set of specialties that know little of each other. Directory of Open Access Journals The aim of the DOAJ is to increase the visibility and ease of use of open access scientific and scholarly journals, thereby promoting their increased usage and impact. The DOAJ aims to be comprehensive and cover all open access scientific and scholarly journals that use a quality control system to guarantee the content. In short, the DOAJ aims to be the one-stop shop for users of open access journals. Professional Organizations and Memberships for Digital Librarians Association for Library Collections & Technical Services (ALCTS)members are dedicated to acquisition, identification, cataloging, classification, and preservation of all kinds of library materials. Library Information Technology Association (LITA)Promotes, develops, and aids in the implementation of library and information technology. LITA is a division of the American Library Association. MOOCs (Massive Open Online Courses) Khan Academy YouTube Channel Khan Academy is a non-profit educational website created in 2006 by educator Salman Khan, a graduate of MIT and Harvard Business School. The stated mission is to provide 'a free world-class education for anyone anywhere'. The Khan Academy YouTube channel features over 4000 micro lectures teaching mathematics, history, healthcare, medicine, finance, physics, general chemistry, biology, astronomy, economics, cosmology, organic chemistry, American civics, art history, macroeconomics, microeconomics, and computer science. All resources are available for free to anyone around the world. Khan Academy reaches about 10,000,000 students per month and has delivered over 300,000,000 lessons. TED-Ed YouTube Channel Lesson-based YouTube channel aimed primarily at high-schoolers, the initiative invites teachers to submit their "best lesson" in a youthful mind-friendly ten minutes or less. Category:Digital Libraries Category:Digital Librarians Category:Primary Sources Category:MOOC Category:Library of Congress Category:ALCTS Category:LITA Category:Khan Category:TED-Ed